Ikenai Borderline
by hawa-chan
Summary: When Izuku disappeared, Katsuki was filled with regret. When he finally found the Quirkless boy, everything changed in instance.
1. Chapter 1 His Eyes

**Chapter 1 [His eyes]**

 **A/n: Warning are only two. You will find a lot of references from Macross, Sousei no Onmyouji and more. Two, due to memory loss, Izuku might be OOC. Also, this is an Au.**

Katsuki can really certain that day. If only he hadn't went too far saying that he hated Izuku, this will never happen.

As soon as he said that, Izuku disappeared without a trace.

It was raining cats and dogs. There's no way a kindergarten kid would risk themselves catching a cold on their first day to school. And so, they never go out. Katsuki also wasn't an exception. However, unlike his friends, he was no longer looking towards to go to school. The guilt which engulfing the 5 years old had killed his mood.

A year. A fucking year had passed and there's no trace of his timid neighbour to be found. He was alone. And everything were his faults. Deku had saved him from loneliness yet what he did towards the boy? He hurt him until the boy was broken to the core. He hoped that Izuku was in a good hands now or he can't be sure what's the point if living in guilt?

All Might. The best hero in their town. Both him and Izuku used to love him. Especially Izuku who was a big big big biggggg fan of him. But since Izuku was gone, Katsuki had turned to hate the muscle guy.

All adults were useless. Even police was powerless. However at least, they definitely can do a better job than him, a powerless guilty 5 years old who was the one who caused all of these miseries. He can no longer stand seeing Izuku's mom crying everyday for her baby. For fucking sake, it was a big deal! A 4 years old missing in action meant to be dangerous. And yet, he...

"Deku..." Katsuki leaned his forehead onto to the cold window trying to stop himself for crying. Everything were fault.

Next day, his mom was excited for Katsuki's first day of school in his life though the boy wasn't. There's no reason to when Deku isn't here.

"Tissue?"

"I have."

"Handkerchief?"

"Done."

"Your tag name?"

"I said I have all of those!"

Katsuki was clearly in a bad mood. Deku was not here. Deku was not here...

Everyone had already gave up on searching Izuku. He was undetectable. Founding him will be a miracle and yes, Katsuki didn't believe in one. After finally being released from his mother's antic, he walked to his kindergarten. His mom did wanted to come along yet he refused.

He still has time so Katsuki headed to park hoping to clear up his mind, or else he will explode for no reason in class and disturb everyone. Really, he needed something to blown over or he can't keep up with this. He want to blow something with his Quirk. To think about it, he and Deku got into a fight shortly after he awakened his Quirk.

Stupid Deku. If only he didnt fight back Katsuki will never say that to him. And...Deku will never run away and gotten kidnapped halfway. Deep in his heart, Katsuki knew. Everything were just an excuse to cover his own childishness. He knew that he was at fault here but still, Deku pissing him of!

He decided to stop and sit on nearby bench at the park to think. He needed to sort everything out. If only Deku wasn't disappeared he won't sit here thinking in his 5 years of age like a fucking useless adult! Katsuki refused to share his thought with his parents since his mom will worsen everything. They will definitely deny his responsibility and treat him like a kid, which he was really one.

For him to go to the bench, he needed to pass through a bunch of decorative bushes at the entrance of the park. But as soon as he passed it, his eyes were attracted to a small bundle near the bushes...or rather, a child covered in a blanket lying on the ground and his eyes widened.

"DEKU?!"

Midoriya Izuku finally being found by his own childhood friend.

The neighbourhood was in chaos. Midoriya's only child who had been missing for a year finally founded. Izuku's mom was crying in happiness and can't stop being grateful towards Katsuki for founding her only baby. Unfortunately, Izuku was still unconscious.

It's until a few days later, Izuku opened his eyes. Everyone was jumping in joy except a certain explosive kid. He was uncertain and felt that something bad will happen.

"Ka...cchan..."

Deku's first words made his heart thumping. He's glad. Deku still remember him! He was gleeful. However, his happiness never last. Deku didn't remember their fight and...

Since that day, Deku never look towards Katsuki with the same eyes again.

 **Sorry that I still didn't update What the Hell?, Garp-san's Dilemma, Roronoa Household and Witch of the West. All of them are still in typing process and I'm stuck in the middle for each of them. So they will take some more times to update.**


	2. Chapter 2 His Voice

**Chapter 2**

 **[His Voice]**

"I hate you! So don't follow me again!"

* * *

Katsuki opens his eyes. That dream again. Ever since he found Deku after a long year, the dream keeps coming in his sleep every night.

He turns to the clock next to him. 6p.m. huh? The 5 years old never wakes up this early in his whole life until the flash back dream appeared. He is irritated. He knows that everything is his fault but wasn't Deku returned already? So now he should not have any guilt in his heart anymore!

But that's not the only thing happened.

* * *

"Kacchan."

Katsuki turns towards a timid and small kindergarten student at his back. That wild and curly hair, that smiles and the tone he used every time he speaks to him...everything is same as usual. But...

"Good day Kacchan." Okay, maybe his tone changes. What the heck is 'good day'? Did he got abducted by a royal or something?! And plus, that eyes...

He used to follow Katsuki like a chick everywhere and now, what? Okay, they might get along as usual but Deku definitely didn't have a passionate admiration towards Katsuki like he used to. And Katsuki admits, it is fucking hurt. He always bullying Izuku but he loves it when the kid sticks around him like a flea.

But there's no way Katsuki will say it aloud and thus just giving a small nod before walking to the class.

* * *

"Kids, today we are having two new students!" The teacher announces. Yes, Katsuki refused to go to school until Izuku opened his eyes from long coma.

"Midoriya Izuku."

"Bakugou Katsuki."

Some of the classmates recognize both of them because they used to play together. They cheer for Katsuki but stay their mouth shut from speaking about Izuku to avoid Katsuki's wrath. They know how powerful Katsuki is and being destroyed by his Explosion Quirk is the last thing they want to happen.

But as soon as Izuku introduces himself, their jaw dropped including Katsuki.

"I'm honored to meet you. Please, it's my pleasure to be your acquaintance," said Izuku and bows.

Wha...wha...wha...what?! Katsuki admits that he didn't see it coming. What the fucking fuck?! Since when useless Deku can talk like that?! They supposed to be a kindergartner damnit and kindergartner didn't speak like that! And just like that he earns laughter from the whole class for being funny. And of course, the whole class have to pay for it until both Katsuki and Izuku had to be summoned to the principle room.

Little did Katsuki knows that this is just the beginning.

* * *

"Oi, Deku."

Katsuki can no longer bare it. He is already had enough of Izuku's antics. Yesterday, when they have music class, Izuku's voice had been louder than other. Of course, only Katsuki's voice is the only one who can match Izuku's high pitch voice. Katsuki can clearly remembers the expression which their whole classmates including the teacher made from the discovery. Katsuki admits that he was surprised that Izuku can sing such a high note already when he is supposed to be the only one who always can do it.

Katsuki is irritated. Then, it was a shocking discovery that Izuku can play piano. He claimed that he didn't remember learning it but it's obviously he can do the basic and did a very good job playing it. Again, Katsuki is irritated. After all, he is the only kindergarten student here who can play guitar. He learnt it long ago because it was cool. And now he is not the only kid of his age who can play instrument anymore. He is irritated. He is irritated!

The black and green haired boy turns to his friend. He frowns to see Katsuki's expression.

"When did you learn how to play the piano? And when did you know how to sing?"

…

Deku is silent. Like he can answer. So he only answers it with "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Where did you go in this one year?!" Katsuki shouts, can't handle any more stress residing his brain.

"I don't know!" Suddenly Izuku shouts, shocking the blonde.

"I don't remember where or when I learnt all of these, but for some reasons…my body remembers it!" Katsuki widens his eyes as the boy suddenly jumps and embraces him. "Nee Kacchan, am I weird? You said that I was missing for a year but I only remember playing with you at park. No matter how many time I try to think about it, it always blank. As if…they were erased from existence…"

Katsuki's expression turns grimmer. 'Erased'? Then…the fight, the grimaces that he and Izuku's mom suffered during this whole year…was actually nothing?

"But…"

Katsuki pauses. Huh?

"Kacchan is my no.1 hero! That's the only fact that I'll never forget!" Izuku smiles as Katsuki's world is cracking.


End file.
